Causes and Effects
by mais-la
Summary: Sequel to Actions and Reactions. The next generation. A young girl finds the place that her parents tried to keep from her. HM:IoH- Next Generation.


(**I'm baaaa-ack. Say hello to my little friend. A sequel to Actions and Reactions. Enjoy~)**

I glanced around quickly, my eyes darting back and forth in the dark jungle. It was the perfect day for my plan. Both of my parents were doing some celebration with my grandfather and I was left to my own devices. They knew nothing of what I'd been hiding for… weeks and even though I felt bad of hiding something from my mother and father, I knew that this was worth it. Anything was worth it.

Through the two bent trees, near the place where I had seen that giant turtle, once, across the small stream, and… There it was. Wasn't she beautiful? I stepped forward and ran my hand over my creation. Things always did feel better when worked hard for, and this I had worked hard for. I had worked hard for my freedom.

It was in a small clearing near the river separating this island from the next. A river that my parents had never allowed me to cross, nor did they tell me what was on the other side. They allowed me a lot of freedoms, but this was not one of them. I just had to take it. As a girl of sixteen sun cycles, I earned it. The waters were fast today, but nothing I couldn't handle. Heck, I had swum these waters before, I could boat them.

Well, daylight was burning. It was now or never. I pushed the hollowed out log, the crude canoe, into the beginnings of the river, the tip moved to the left, the current of the river. The current was strong, but there was no turning back. I may never get another chance… I climbed into the canoe, and pushed off with the self-constructed oars. The second I did, it was a battle. And in a battle of nature against human, nature always won.

…

"Come on… Wake up…" The voice… Whose voice was that…? Where was I…? My eye lids fluttered open to blue skies. I took my time sitting up, to not give me a head rush, which I had unfortunately experienced several times before. I kept my eyes closed to ward off the brightness of the sun overhead, too much for my now sensitive eyes.

"You're up." A voice from behind me stated. It wasn't any voice I'd heard before… Male, I think… Not my father or grandfather though… Then… who? This could only mean one thing. I had made it to the other side of the river. And on the other side of the river was another island. With people on it. People, that is, that weren't related to me.

"I brought this for you. Are you alright?" I felt something being put around my shoulders. A blanket? It brought light to how cold I was, unfortunately and soaking wet. Well, that was fair. I had disrespected the river and the water, and in turn it did not respect me. My father would be displeased. But my father… was not here. The thought brought a smile to my face and as I pulled the blanket tighter around me, I brought my face up to see who it was that brought me this and who it was that was talking to me.

A male, as I had suspected and wow… He was… very pleasing to my eyes. I would have to talk to my mother about this… Oh, but I couldn't or I'd have to tell her about this… excursion… as well. And I wouldn't, not if I could help it. The male's voice spoke up again, "Can you… speak?" He asked. I was going to have to respond.

"Yes. I can speak." My voice sounded odd and mechanical. This was new to me. Someone new. I didn't know what to say and it seemed he didn't either. The silence faded off and I was left with an uncomfortable feeling and tense shoulders. He spoke up again, unsurely. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the island?" He asked.

This, I could answer. "I… suppose. I came from an island separated from this one by a river." My surroundings were unfamiliar and for all I knew, I could be on a completely different island from the one I was aiming for. I was completely lost here. I... I didn't even know how to get home. My canoe… Where was my canoe. The seriousness of this situation finally hit me. I ran a hand through my hair and the breath caught in my throat. No… "My bandana!" I gasped out.

I began to wildly brush my hair with my hands, to no avail. I flipped over and began to search the ground for it. "Looking for this?" His voice brought my eyes up off the ground and straight to what I wanted the most. "I found it washed up by you." He explained a little. I took it and tied it back in my hair, like my mother had done. It was hers after all.

"Where are you from?" He asked, puzzled by this. "I am Fiona. I am from my tribe and the island that my family lives on. Who are you?" I asked back. Was this… correct? I was not sure... "My name is Cameron." He replied, almost automatically. "Eh… Cam." He corrected himself. "Two names?" I asked curiously. "No… Just a nickname. A shortened version of my own, y'know?" I shook my head in reply to his question and he stared at me for a little while. "You're… different. C'mon, I'll get you something to eat." He walked off and I started after him, just as confused as he probably was.

**Can you guess who Cameron is? Review, please. After all, you asked for it. ;)**


End file.
